Tsunkatse (Episode)
Auf einer Außenmission werden Seven of Nine und Tuvok von einem außerirdischen Schiff überfallen und entführt. Seven wird gezwungen, zu Unterhaltungszwecken in einer Arena gegen verschiedene Kämpfer anzutreten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog In einer Arena erwarten viele Zuschauer den Beginn eines Kampfes und Scheinwerfer leuchten durch die Halle. Dann öffnet sich eine Tür und ein Kämpfer betritt die Arena. Siegessicher hebt er die Arme und lässt sich applaudieren. Er macht eine Atemübung und dehnt seine Arme. Aus einer anderen Tür kommt langsam sein Gegner heraus: Ein Hirogen. In der Arena deutet er an, sich die Schläfe zu bemalen, wie es die Hirogen vor der Jagd zu tun pflegen. Als ein Signal ertönt, beginnen die beiden zu kämpfen. Es gelingt dem Hirogen die Schläge des Fremden zu parieren und ihn zu Boden zuwerfen. Dieser kommt jedoch wieder auf die Beine und schlägt ihn nieder. Dann gelingt es dem Hirogen jedoch einige Treffer zu landen und den Fremden niederzuschlagen. Triumphierend streckt er seine Faust in die Luft. Auf der Tribüne bejubeln die Zuschauer, unter ihnen Chakotay und B'Elanna Torres den Kampf. Akt I: Urlaub thumb|leftthumb|Mittagessen? Die ''Voyager'' befindet sich im norcadianischen System, wo der Crew einige Tage Landurlaub gewährt werden. Nachdem Captain Janeway Chakotay das Kommando übergeben hat und ihn besonders darauf hingewiesen hat, Neelix' Experiment im Kasino zu überwachen, der seine Plasmabrenner mit Borgtechnologie verbessern will, begibt sich Chakotay auf den Weg zum Transporterraum. Chakotay soll sicherstellen, dass er die Küche nicht versehentliche in eine Assimilationskammer verwandelt. Chakotay meint scherzhaft, dass ihn ein Sicherheitskommando begleiten soll und fragt, ob sie noch weitergehnende Maßnahmen ergreifen sollen. Außerdem meint Janeway, dass er seinem Captain sagen slle, wenn sie zu sehr besorgt ist. Chakotay meint, dass er sich schon freut, seine Füße auf ihren Schreibtisch zu legen. Dann geht Janeway in die Shuttlerampe, während Chakotay seinen Weg durch den Gang fortsetzt. Dabei wird er von B'Elanna Torres abgefangen, die ihn begleiten will. Sie rät ihm, seine Aufgaben zu delegieren und verweist darauf, dass Harry Kim heute nachmittag frei ist. Chakotay erkundigt sich daraufhin, ob Torres vorgeschlagen hat, dass er seine Macht missbraucht. Im Kasino entdecken sie eine große Schüssel mit einer gelb leuchtenden Flüssigkeit und Torres fragt entsetzt, ob dies das Mittagessen sein solle. Neelix informiert sie, dass er sein Dermalin-Hypospray vergessen hatte und beim Sonnen unter den zwei Sonnen einschlief. Seinen Sonnenbrand behandelt er mit Leola-Salbe, die er in der Schüssel gekocht hat. Dann fragt er nach ihrem Landurlaub und Torres meint, dass sie die letzten Tage bei den Tsunkatsekämpfen verbracht hat. Neelix hat auch schon davon gehört, weil einige Crewmitglieder beim Frühstück davon sprachen. Chakotay meint, dass es ein Beweis für Geschicklichkeit und Taktik ist. Während sich die meisten Crewmitglieder für Bade- und Wellnessaufenthalte sowie für die Tsunkatse-Schaukämpfe auf Norcadia Prime erwärmen können, wollen Tuvok und Seven of Nine mit dem Shuttle auf eine Außenmission fliegen, um einen kollabierenden Mikronebel in 1,6 Lichtjahren Entfernung zu erforschen. Neelix ist erstaunt, dass sie in ihrem Urlaub arbeiten wollen. Jedoch meint Seven, dass sie und Tuvok keine Freizeitaktivitäten benötigen. Darauf erwidert Torres, dass die Borg Spaß nicht einmal verstehen würden, wenn sie einen Vergnügungspark assimiliert hätten. Chakotay genehmigt es, befiehlt ihnen aber sich zu amüsieren. thumb|Der Doktor ist von Sevens Urlaubsplänen nicht begeistert. Paris bringt Seven ein PADD mit Navigationsdaten in den Frachtraum und meint, dass sie wie B'Elanna zu viel einpackt. Seven erwidert, dass sie sich nur auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet. Auf die Frage, was sie mit einem Isomodulator vorhabe, antwortet sie, dass mit diesem eine Hüllenabschmelzung gemildert werden kann. Paris vergleicht dies damit, dass B'Elanna auf jede Außenmission die länger als einen Tag dauert, Toby, den Targ mitnimmt. Auf dem Weg zur Shuttlerampe wird Seven vom Doktor abgefangen, der sie einlädt, mit ihm die Museen von Norcadia Prime zu besuchen. Sie lehnt ab, da sie lieber einen Mikronebel mit Tuvok untersuchen will. Der Doktor nimmt ihr die Taschen ab und meint, dass sie besprochen hatten, dass sie den Urlaub mit Crewmitgliedern verbringen soll, um ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten zu erweitern. Seven erwidert, dass sie diese dann mit Tuvok weiterentwickeln wird. Der Doktor meint, dass Vulkanier nicht dafür bekannt sind, dass sie gesellig sind. Der Doktor schlägt vor, dass sie ihn begleitet. Sie lehnt jedoch ab und lädt ihn ihrerseits ein, ihnen bei der Analyse von Iridiumoxidpartikeln zu helfen, was das MHN jedoch auch ablehnt und den beiden viel Spaß dabei wünscht. Der Doktor erinnert sie noch an ihre soziale Lektion 36, Vergnügliche Partyspielchen zum Zeitvertreib, da sie diese seiner Meinung brauchen werde. thumb|Eine Sprengladung explodiert im Shuttle. Daraufhin starten Seven und Tuvok allein. Auf dem Weg zum Nebel stellt Seven nach 2 Stunden 37 Minuten und 13 Sekunden fest, dass sie nicht gesprochen haben. Tuvok fragt, warum dies bemerkenswert sei. Seven antwortet, dass der Doktor sie ermutigte Konversion zu betreiben, bei unangenehmer Stille. Tuvok fragt nun, ob sie die Stille als unangenehm empfand. Jedoch ist sie sich mit Tuvok einig, dass sie die Stille nicht als unangenehm empfanden. Jedoch wird das Shuttle in diesem Augenblick von einem norcadianischen Schiff abgefangen. Es ist noch 300.000 Kilometer entfernt und antwortet nicht. Tuvok versucht daher die Voyager zu rufen. Jedoch werden Waffen, Antrieb und Kommunikation durch ein Dämpfungsfeld außer Kraft gesetzt. das nach dem Außerkraftsetzen der Schildgeneratoren des Shuttles einen Explosivkörper an Bord beamt, der sich in der Kürze der Zeit bis zu dessen Explosion weder mit den Transportern erfassen, noch von Tuvok entschärfen lässt. Auf einem fremden Schiff wird Seven of Nine von Penk gescannt. Dieser erkennt, dass ihre Physiologie von den Borg verbessert wurde. Er heißt sie bei Tsunkatse willkommen und meint, dass ihr Publikum noch nie das Vergnügen hatte, eine Borg-Drohne kämpfen zu sehen. Er ist sich sicher, dass Seven eine sehr lohnende Attraktion sein wird. Akt II: Möge der Kampf beginnen thumb|Seven setzt sich für Tuvok ein. Seven of Nine erkundigt sich nach Tuvok, doch Penk meint, dass er bedauerlicherweise bei der Explosion verletzt wurde. Seven verlangt ihn sofort zu sehen. Penk gibt zwei Wachen ein Handzeichen und meint, dass seine Großzügigkeit bekannt ist. Ein Hirogen bestätigt, dass seine Großzügigkeit legendär sei und lacht anschließend mit mehreren Kämpfern, ehe sie von Penk zur Ruhe gerufen werden. Penk meint zu Seven, dass er sie beneidet, weil sie sein neuer Favorit sei. Als Seven dies ablehnt, ist er von ihrer Aggressivität begeistert. Dann bringen die zwei Wachen Tuvok in den Raum und legen ihn auf ein Bett. Seven verlangt eine Behandlung von Tuvok, worauf Penk erwidert, dass sie noch keinen Kampf bestritten hat und bereits Forderungen wie ein Champion stellt. Sie fragt, ob er ihn behandeln wird, oder nicht. Penk fragt daraufhin, ob sie kämpfen wird. Tuvok rät Seven davon ab, zu kämpfen und bezeichnet seinen Zustand als nicht so ernst. Penk kommentiert dies damit, dass so ein echter Wettkämpfer spricht und setzt ein Red-Match gegen den Pensarka für Tuvok an. Ein Hirogen informiert Seven darüber, dass ein solches Spiel erst endet, wenn einer der Wettkämpfer getötet wurde. Der Hirogen rät Penk, ihr ein Blue-Match zu geben, um seine neue Favoritin nicht beim ersten Kampf zu verlieren. Penk stimmt ihm zu, dass sie Seven langsam aufbauen sollten. Um die medizinische Versorgung von Tuvoks schweren Verletzungen zu erreichen, lässt sich Seven schließlich darauf ein, für Penk zu kämpfen. thumb|Die Offiziere wetten auf die Tsunkatsekämpfe. Im Kasino der Voyager schließen die Führungsoffiziere inzwischen Wetten auf die Tsunkatsekämpfe ab. Chakotay setzt auf den Vensiddianer. Kim entgegnet, dass dieser die letzten beiden Kämpfe verloren hat. Jedoch weist Chakotay daraufhin, dass er gegen Linkshänder noch ungeschlagen ist. Paris meint zu Kim, dass er auf Chakotays Rat hören sollte, da dieser Erfahrung in Kämpfen hat. Torres fügt hinzu, dass Chakotay 23 Kämpfe im Leichtgewicht gewann und keinen verlor. Der Commander muss sie jedoch korrigieren, dass er einen Kampf gegen einen Nausicaaner mit einem gemeinen rechten Haken verlor. Kim erwidert, dass dies nicht so schlimm ist, wie einen Parrises-Schläger in die Rippen zu bekommen. Chakotay meint, dass er in seiner Zeit auf der Akademie gegen einige Parrisesspieler boxte und diese danach lieber wieder Parrises Squares spielten. Daraufhin lachen alle und Kim fragt, ob dies eine Herausforderung war. Chakotay antwortet, dass er seinen Opsoffizier nicht dienstunfähig machen könnte, doch Kim antwortet, dass er einiges wegstecken könne. Torres warnt ihn dennoch, dass der "tätowierte Terror" mehr Leute auf die Krankenstation gebracht habe, als die ankaranische Grippe. Paris fügt hinzu, dass Kim sich doch nicht seine Klarinettenfinger brechen wolle. Als Kim ihn daraufhin herausfordert, deutet Paris einige Schläge an, was Kim damit kommentiert, dass Paris wie ein Ferengi kämpfe. Nachdem Chakotay und Torres das Kasino verlassen haben, teilt der Commander ihr mit, dass er die Dienstpläne umgestellt hat. Daher hat Torres um 14 Uhr das Kommando auf der Brücke, während Chakotay anthropologische Studien bei den Tsunkatsekämpfen durchführt. Torres ärgert sich darüber, dass sie ihn auf den Gedanken brachte, die Aufgaben zu delegieren. thumb|Der Doktor behandelt Neelix. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor unterdessen Neelix, der eine allergische Reaktion auf seine Leolasalbe entwickelt hat. Er behandelt ihn und rät ihm, nicht mehr in die Sonne zu gehen. Er rät ihm seinen Resturlaub mit Innenaktivitäten zu verbringen. Daher beabsichtigt der Talaxianer zu den Tsunkatsekämpfen zu gehen. Der Doktor ist darüber entsetzt, weil er meint, man könne sich nicht daran erfreuen, wie eine Person einer anderen Schmerzen zufügt. Er schlägt ihm daher vor, das norcadianische Museum für Entomologie zu besuchen. Dort gebe es eine faszinierende Ausstellung mit Käfern vom äquatorialen Kontinent. Neelix überlegt kurz ob er sich fremde Insekten oder fremde Faustschläge ansehen soll, und entscheidet sich dann für die Tsunkatsekämpfe. thumb|Harry Kim versucht Seven of Nine zu rufen. Im Publikum bei den Tsunkatsekämpfen sitzen Chakotay, Neelix, Tom Paris und Harry Kim. Sie werden Zeugen, wie eine Kämpferin eine andere besiegt und Neelix stimmt Chakotay zu, dass die Kämpfe aufregend sind, weil sich die zwei Kämpfer in der Arena nur mit ihrer Stärke und Beweglichkeit verteidigen können. Chakotay freut sich, dass sich Neelix bei den Kämpfen amüsiert. Er meint, dass er die Regeln nur noch nicht versteht. Chakotay erklärt ihm, dass jeder Kämpfer an Händen und Füßen einen Polarondisruptor trägt, der eine bioplasmische Entladung freisetzt wenn er in Kontakt mit einem Zielsensor des Gegners kommt. Da ertönt eine Glocke und die Zuschauer erheben sich. Eine Tür öffnet sich und ein Pendari betritt die Arena, was die Zuschauer frenetisch jubeln lässt. Neelix meint, dass er aussieht, als könne er ein Shuttle stemmen. Kim erklärt ihm, dass die Pendari bekannt dafür sind, dass sie ihre Kontrahenten auf die Tribüne werfen. Sie staunen nicht schlecht, als auf einmal Seven of Nine den Ring betritt, um gegen den Champion der Pendari anzutreten. Akt III: Auf der Suche thumb|Seven kämpft gegen den Pendari. Die Offiziere versuchen Seven zu rufen, doch diese reagiert nicht. Der Pendari meint zu Seven, dass sie kaum größer ist als eine tarkanianische Feldmaus. Seven verweist auf ihre überlegenen Kräfte, was den Pendari jedoch nicht interessiert. Die Offiziere versuchen sie inzwischen zu rufen. Nachdem er sie einmal zu Boden geworfen hat, weicht sie seinen weiteren Schlägen aus. Inzwischen versuchen ihre Kameraden von der Voyager ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch Rufen zu erlangen, was jedoch misslingt. Paris erknennt, dass die Rufe sinnlos sind und Chakotay ruft mit seinem Kommunikator die Voyager. Entnervt fragt Torres, ob Chakotay sie ruft, um ihr den Kampf genau zu beschreiben, doch er verdeutlich iht sofort den Ernst der Lage. Er befiehlt ihr Seven aus der Arena zu beamen. Inzwischen kann Seven dem Pendari mehrere gezielte Fußtritte verpassen und meint zu im, dass sie nicht den Wunschz hat, weiteren Schaden zu verursachen. Jedoch schlägt der Pendari zurück und Seven geht zu Boden. Erste Versuche von Torres, sie von der Voyager erfassen und aus der Manege beamen zu lassen, schlagen fehl. Chakotay beteuert, dass er Seven vor sich sieht, doch Torres kann keine Lebenszeichen mit den Sensoren erfassen. Torres rekalibriert die Bioscanner, was zu einer Fluktuation der Personen führen. Sie empfängt lediglich photonische Signaturen. Offenbar ist das Geschehen in der Arena nur eine holographische Fernprojektion und der eigentliche Kampf findet in Wirklichkeit woanders statt. Seven wehrt sich gegen den Pendari. Auf dem Tsunkatseschiff stellt Penk fest, dass die Projektion zu einer der Arenen auf Norcadia Prime unterbrochen wurde und lässt dies kompensieren. Obwohl Seven anfangs klar überlegen ist, verliert sie ihren ersten Kampf jedoch, weil sie Gnade walten lässt, und nicht weiter auf ihn einschlägt. Chakotay lässt daraufhin das Außenteam zurück auf die Voyager beamen. An Bord des Delta Flyers empfängt Captain Janeway eine Nachricht und wird über die Situation informiert. Chakotay teilt ihr mit, dass sie auf der Oberfläche von Norcadia Seven nicht gefunden haben. Da die Kämpfe zu jedem Planeten im Sektor übertragen werden, können sie den Ursprung nicht lokalisieren. Neelix trifft sich inzwischen mit norcadianischen Offiziellen, um so einen Weg zu finden um die beiden zu befreien. Janeway hofft, dass diese kooperieren. Janeway meint, dass sie etwa 48 Stunden entfernt ist und sich noch am Rande des Pendari-Systems befindet. thumb|Der Hirogen behandelt Seven of Nine. Inzwischen behandelt der Hirogen Seven of Nines Verletzungen mit einem Hautregenerator. Er meint, dass Seven of Nine eine Jägerin ist, was sie zunächst verneint. Er bezeichnet ihre Fähigkeiten als beeindruckend und meint, dass sie kurz davor war zu siegen und verlor, weil sie ihren Wunsch ihre Beute zu töten infrage stellte. Seven erwidert, dass sie diesen Wunsch nicht hat und nur überleben will, bis ihr Schiff sie rettet. Der Hirogen erwidert, dass es hier drin zwischen Überleben und einem Champion keinen Unterschied gibt. Augenblicke später tritt Penk mit zwei Wachen ein und berichtet, dass er froh ist, dass ihr Kampf so rege verfolgt wurde. In diesem Sektor herrsche eine große Feindseligkeit gegenüber den Borg. Jedesmal wenn der Pendari einen Treffer landete, habe sich die Einschaltquote erhöht. Sie hätten bereits zehntausende Anfragen erhalten, wann Seven wieder kämpfen wird. Der Hirogen meint, dass sie sich regenerieren muss, um sich auf den nächsten Kampf vorzubereiten. Er hat daher ein so genanntes „Red-Match“ für übermorgen sie angesetzt, einen Kampf um Leben und Tod, bei dem es nur einen Überlebenden geben kann. Der Pendari sollte antreten, aber er hat sie an seine Stelle gesetzt. Bevor Penk geht, fragt er rhetorisch, wieviele Zuschauer dafür bezahlen werden sie sterben zu sehen, wenn drei Milliarden zahlen, um sie kämpfen zu sehen. Seven meint zum Hirogen, dass Überleben schwieriger werden könnte. Der Hirogen meint, dass er ihren Gegner kennt und seine Schwächen kennt. Daher will er sie trainieren. Seven meint, dass sie niemanden umbringen wird, doch der Hirogen macht ihr klar, dass es keine Alternative gibt. Akt IV: Letzte Vorbereitungen thumb|right|Der Hirogen trainiert Seven. Seven beginnt daraufhin mit dem Hirogen zu trainieren. Als er meint, dass sie ihren Ellenbogensensor zu sehr exponiert, erwidert sie, dass bei der Tanyk-Verteidigung der blockierende Ellenbogen parallel zum mittleren Sensor stehen muss. Der Hirogen erkennt, dass sie das Buch des Tsunkatse gelesen hat und Seven bestätigt, dass Tuvok dieses von einem anderen Kämpfer ausgeliehen hat. Daraufhin schlägt sie der Hirogen zu Boden, was sie damit kommentiert, dass dies keines der 33 sanktionierten Manöver war. Der Hirogen entgegnet, dass ihr Gegner in der Arena sie töten wird und sie Tsunkatse nicht aus einem Buch assimilieren kann. Sie soll instinktive Bewegungen und Improvisation lernen und Tsunkatse leben und fühlen. Ihre Bewegungen müssen instinktiv erfolgen und sie muss lernen zu improvisieren. Daraufhin schlägt sie den Hirogen auf seine linke Rippe, da er oft seine linke Seite anbietet. Der Hirogen stellt fest, dass sie sehr aufmerksam war. An dieser Stelle befindet sich eine alte Wunde aus einem seiner ersten Kämpfe vor 19 Jahren, die nie richtig verheilt ist. Seven stellt fest, dass er eine lange Zeit hier verbracht hat. Der Hirogen berichtet, dass er bei der ersten Jagd seines Sohnes gefangen genommen wurde. Dieser war sehr stolz, bei seiner ersten Jagd bei seinem Vater zu sein. Er beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und imitierte seine Gesten, doch statt seine erste Trophäe nach Hause zu bringen, sah er, wie sein Vater gefangen genommen wurde. Seven fragt, ob er weiß, was aus ihm wurde. Jedoch erfährt sie, dass Penk meinte, sein Sohn viel zu klein für einen Wettkampf sei und er ihn nie wiedersah. Als Seven meint, dass er vielleicht nach Hause gelangte, greift sie der Hirogen an und fragt, warum sie ihre Verteidigung hängen ließ. Sie begründet dies mit Mitleid. Der Hirogen meint, dass sie niemals Mitleid mit ihrer Beute empfinden darf, da sie so sterben wird. Anschließend setzen sie ihr Training fort. Im Transporterraum der Voyager materialisiert sich Neelix und berichtet sogleich Chakotay, dass der Botschafter schockiert darüber war, dass Fremde gegen ihren Willen zu den Tsunkatsekämpfen gezwungen werden könnten und versprach eine Untersuchung einzuleiten. Jedoch glaubt er dies nicht, da er auch mit einem Delegierten der Pendari sprach. Er hat erfahren, dass die Hälfte der Staatseinnahmen bei den Tsunkatsekämpfen erwirtschaftet wird. Daher will niemand etwas tun, dass das Spiel stören könnte. Neelix findet es schockierend, dass eine Gesellschaft jubelt, während Fremde versuchen sich zu töten. Chakotay entgegnet, dass sie selbst vielleicht auch noch jubeln würden, wenn Tuvok und Seven nicht entführt worden wären. thumb|B'Elanna TOrres und Harry Kim suchen das Tsunkatseschiff. In der Astrometrie stellen B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim jedoch fest, dass die ursprüngliche Transmission stets von unterschiedlichen Orten im gesamten Sektor stammte, was die Vermutung nahelegt, dass die Kämpfe von einem Raumschiff aus übertragen werden. Dies war auch der Grund, dass sie das Signal nicht lokalisieren konnten. Und tatsächlich ergibt die Interpolation der Punkte eine Flugbahn und führt zu den aktuellen Koordinaten eines hochtechnisierten und der Voyager taktisch überlegenen Schiffes. Dieses verfügt über neutronische Bewaffnung und covariante Schutzschilde. Torres meint, dass dies ihre Gewichtsklasse übersteigt. Kim sendet die Koordinaten an den Captain und fordert Unterstützung an. Inzwischen hat der Hirogen auf dem Tsunkatse-Schiff Sevens Training beendet und ist zufrieden mit seiner Schülerin. Dann fragt er sie, was ihr Gegner für sie in der Arena ist. Mit Sevens Antwort, dass er ihre Beute sei ist er zufrieden und fragt, was sie mit ihrer Beute macht. Darauf antwortet Seven, dass sie diese zur Strecke bringt. Sie solle sich nun für den Kampf ausruhen. Seven bedankt sich für seine Lektionen, worauf er erwidert, dass sie ihm danken soll, indem sie gewinnt. thumb|Tuvok und Seven vor dem Tsunkatsekampf. Seven tritt zu Tuvok und meint, dass Penks Wachen ihre Inspektionsrunden drehen. Tuvok versucht inzwischen die Schilde des Schiffes außer Funktion zu setzen. Jedoch braucht er dazu Zugriff auf ein Kontrollinterface. Er befragt Seven auch zu ihrem Training, worauf sie meint, dass dieses abgeschlossen ist. Tuvok fragt, ob sie gut vorbereitet sei, worauf Seven meint, dass der Hirogen ein guter Lehrer ist und glaubt, dass sie gewinnen kann. Tuvok fragt, ob sie dies beunruhigt. Seven sorgt sich, dass sie Jemanden nur zum Vergnügen Anderer töten kann. Tuvok fragt, ob der Gedanke zum Vergnügen Anderer zu Sterben besser ist. Sie sorgt sich dennoch, dass sie diese Aufgabe bewältigt. Penk tritt mit seinen Wachen in den Raum ein und meint zu Seven, dass der Zeitpunkt ihres Kampfes gekommen ist. Tuvok sagt abschließend zu ihr, dass sie alles tun soll, was nötig ist, um zu überleben. Dann folgt Seven Penk aus dem Raum. Der Hirogen tritt an eine Konsole und blickt nach unten. Die Zuschauer erwarten derweil den Beginn des Kampfes. Als Seven die Arena betritt, jubeln die Zuschauer. Seven fixiert den Ausgang ihres Gegners und ist überrascht, als daraus der Hirogen erscheint. Er deutet mit seinen Fingern an, sich Farbe auf die Schläfe zu malen, wie es die Jäger seines Volkes vor der Jagd tun. Akt V: Rettung thumb|Sevens „Red Match“ gegen den Hirogen Seven meint, dass er wusste, dass sie sein Gegner sein würde. Dies bejaht der Hirogen. Sie meint, dass es eine Täuschung war, damit er sich mit ihren Schwächen vertraut machen könne. Der Hirogen meint, dass er ihr geholfen hat, ihre Schwächen zu überwinden. Er wünscht für sich nach 19 Jahren einen Tod, auf den sein Sohn stolz wäre. Seven will ihn jedoch nicht töten. Darauf meint der Hirogen, dass er dann sie töten muss. Sie beginnen nun mit dem Kampf und der Hirogen stößt Seven zu boden. Inzwischen nähert sich die Voyager dem Schiff. Sie gehen unter Warp und Kim scannt das Schiff. Jedoch sind ihre Schilde für ihre Sensoren zu stark. Chakotay lässt das Schiff rufen und verlangt die Freilassung von Tuvok und Seven of Nine. Penk lehnt dies jedoch ab, da die Borg-Drohne im Moment zu sehr beschäftigt ist. Chakotay droht anzugreifen, doch Penk meint, dass er kein ebenbürtiger Gegner sei, auch wenn er ihn als Kämpfer respektiere. In der Arena schlägt Seven den Hirogen nieder und meint, dass es noch einen anderen Weg aus der Arena gibt. Dieser glaubt jedoch nicht daran und meint, dass sie immer noch ihren Ellenbogen hängen lässt. Daraufhin ergreift er ihren Arm und hält sie fest. Dieser meint jedoch, dass sie wählen soll, ob sie Jäger oder Beute ist. Als er sie niederschlägt, wehrt sich Seven und tritt seinen Polaronsensor am Rücken. Der Kampf setzt sich fort und verläuft ausgeglichen. [[Datei:Voyager attackiert Penks Schiff.jpg|thumb|right|Die Voyager greift das Tsunkatse-Schiff an]] Inzwischen greift die Voyager das Tsunkatseschiff an. Nach einem direkten Treffer in ihre Achterschildgeneratoren kann Kim Tuvok erfassen und an Bord beamen. Chakotay lässt weiter auf die Generatoren feuern. Chakotay ruft Tuvok und erfährt, dass Seven zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod gezwungen wurde und sich vermutlich auf dem obersten Deck befindet. Kim meldet, dass diese Sektion von Multiphasenkraftfeldern geschützt werden, die er nicht zu durchdringen vermag. Die Schilde der Voyager werden derweil durch den Beschuss des Tsunkatseschiffes schwächer, was Torres fortwährend meldet. Inzwischen schlägt der Hirogen Seven nieder und meint, dass sie schwach wird und er sich eine würdigere Beute hätte suchen sollen. Als er sie als mangelhaft bezeichnet, wirft sie ihn nieder. Dann steht er wieder auf und fragt sie, ob dies das Beste sei, was sie zeigen kann. Sie schlägt ihn daraufhin nieder. Nach weiteren Gefechten werden die Schilde der Voyager schwächer. Als die Schilde ausfallen, fragt Paris, ob er sie wegfliegen soll. Jedoch verweigert dies Chakotay, da sie veilleciht die Transmission unterbrechen können. Daher lässt er auf die Signalgeneratoren zielen, damit niemand mehr bei den Kämpfen zusieht. Es gelingt Seven den Hirogen niederzuschlagen. Nachdem die Waffen der Voyager ausfallen, greift der Delta Flyer in den Kampf ein und beschießt das Schiff. Chakotay ruft den Flyer und begrüßt Janeway. Dann teilt er ihr mit, dass sie ihre Signalgeneratoren unter Feuer nehmen soll. Janeway beschießt die Signalgeneratoren des Tsunkatseschiffs. Dadurch fällt die Übertragung in mehrere Arenen aus. Penk stellt fest, dass sie die Hälfte ihres Publikums verloren haben. Er leitet daher Energie von den Kraftfeldern in die Transmitter um. Durch den Energietransfer werden die Kraftfelder schwächer und Kim kann zwei Lebenszeichen in der Arena erfassen, die er als Seven und hirogen identifiziert. Da er sie nicht individuell erfassen kann, befiehlt ihm Chakotay beide herauszubeamen. Paris schickt er in den Transporterraum. Seven schlägt ihren Lehrer inzwischen in der Arena nieder und beugt sich über ihn. Resignierend erhofft er sich, den Kampf tatsächlich zu verlieren und ehrenvoll von seiner Schülerin im Kampf getötet zu werden. Er appelliert an sie, ihre Beute niemals leiden zu lassen. Als Seven gerade ausholt, um den Hirogen zu töten, werden sie an Bord gebeamt. Dort erwartet sie Paris mit drei Sicherheitsoffizieren. Seven lässt von dem Hirogen ab und reicht ihm die Hand und hilft ihm aufzustehen. Daraufhin lassen die Offiziere ihre Waffen sinken. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet Chakotay dem Hirogen, dass sie einen Jagdtrupp seines Volkes in drei Lichtjahren Entfernung lokalisiert haben. Sie haben einem Rendezvous zugestimmt. Daraufhin bedankt sich der Hirogen bei Chakotay für die Hilfe. Der Erste Offizier verlässt anschließend die Krankenstation. Der Doktor behandelt immer noch Seven of Nine. Als diese die Bitte äußert, mit dem Hirogen allein zu sprechen, meint das MHN, dass sie ihn rufen soll, wenn sie ein Schmerzmittel oder Phasergewehr benötigt. Seven entschuldigt sich sogleich bei dem Hirogen für den Doktor, weil dieser ihr gegenüber sehr fürsorglich ist. Der Hirogen nimmt seinen Zielsensor ab und gibt ihn Seven als Trophäe. Diese nimmt ihn an und fragt, ob er nun nach einer neuen Beute sucht. Er berichtet auch, dass er nun nach seinem Sohn suchen wird und fragt Seven, ob sie ihn getötet hätte. Seven meint, dass sie es nicht weiß. Dazu meint der Hirogen, dass sie zum Glück Recht hatte, da es noch einen Weg aus der Arena gab. thumb|right|Kampf mit der Menschlichkeit Im astrometrischen Labor sucht wenig später Tuvok Seven of Nine auf und bedankt sich dafür, dass sie seinen Platz einnahm und sein Leben rettete. Er meint, dass er ihr zu Dank verpflichtet ist und Seven erwidert, dass es genug Dank ist, wenn er ihr bei den Kalibrierungen hilft. Er erkundigt sich auch nach ihrer Genesung. Seven meint, dass ihre Implantate funktionieren und sie nur einen leichten Schmerz unter ihrem occipitalen Implantat verspürt. Er erwidert, dass er sich nicht auf ihren physischen Zustand bezog. Seven antwortet, dass sie die Beherrschung verlor und bereit war den Hirogen zu töten. Tuvok antwortet, dass ihre Verhalten logisch war. Sie fürchtet jedoch, dass sie ihre Menschlichkeit verloren hat, für die sie drei Jahre lang gekämpft hat. Tuvok erwidert, dass sie gerade schwierige Emotionen durchlebt: Schuld, Scham und Reue. Er meint, dass sie ihre Menschlichkeit dann nicht verloren, sondern erneut bestätigt hat. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen die einzige Episode, in der B'Elanna Torres das Kommando über die Brücke erhält. Zudem das einzige Mal, dass sie in Janeways Stuhl sitzt.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Tsunkatse (episode) es:Tsunkatse fr:Tsunkatse (épisode) nl:Tsunkatse (aflevering) Tsunkatse